


Starting Up

by DarkShade



Series: Legends Security [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Creating a team, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip is ready to start his new business. All he needs now are a team and some clients.





	1. Filling The Roster

_**Sara** _

“What do you think?”

Sara glanced back to where Rip stood leaning against the wall just inside the front door, he was trying to look relaxed, but she could see he was nervous letting her see this.

“Small,” Sara grinned at him.

Rip rolled his eyes, “Well so far my staff includes me, and me. But I’m hoping you too.”

She looked around again in silence.

“You know you want to,” Rip said, “We both know you’ll hate being a cop.”

Sara laughed, “My dad is not happy with you right now. And I quote, ‘Not only have I lost my best detective, but he turns around and steals my newest recruit’.”

“Come on and I’ll show you around,” Rip pushed himself off the wall.

Sara bounced a little as Rip walked her through the small space that was currently the home of Legends Security. It was small but neat and divided into separate but distinct sections. Reaching the smallest room, she stared in amazement at the things sitting around it. When Rip had come to her with the job offer, she’d been stunned because she’d never thought he would ever leave the force. Even after being shot.

“Where did you get all these?” Sara asked, looking at the devices she assumed were for surveillance.

Rip smiled, “I made them.”

“What?”

“Before I joined the force my original focus was computers and technology,” Rip shrugged, “I started tinkering when I began thinking about setting things up, it’s amazing what you can put together when you have nothing much else to do.”

Sara chuckled, “I am impressed.”

“Are you in?” Rip asked.

With a grin Sara nodded before asking, “So, have you talked to anyone else yet?”

“Not yet,” Rip replied with a shrug, “But I have a few people in mind.”

 

_**Diggle** _

Dig walked into Dragon’s Breath not sure why he’d been asked to come by, but he didn’t have anything else to do today and was intrigued by the message, so here he was.

“Hi,” Constantine, the owner greeted him, “Can I get you a drink, mate?”

Confused Dig nodded, “Just a soda. Although you can tell me why I was asked to come to a nightclub at ten in the morning?”

“Rip,” the man called through the door at the back, “Your meeting is here.”

The other man appeared, looking better than he had the last time Dig had seen him, although he was still moving slowly.

“Mr Diggle,” Rip smiled at him, “Thank you for coming.”

“You got me curious,” Dig admitted.

Rip motioned him to a seat at the nearest table, “I am going to get straight to the point why I asked to meet you. I am starting a security company and I want to hire you.”

Dig leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, “Why?”

“I saw the plan you put together for Nyssa’s party,” Rip reminded him, “You know your stuff. From your background you have both military training as well as been a bodyguard on enough occasions to know what is required.” Dig stared at him stunned the man had done a background check on him but before he could ask Rip continued, “Considering the last time we talked, I’m assuming you no longer work for Reverse Star Solutions?”

Dig nodded before shrugging, “As much as I enjoyed the work, and I am good at it, Thawne didn’t listen to anyone which became frustrating.”

“I saw that,” Rip told him, “And I can assure you that I will listen to what you say.”

Dig mused for a moment looking at the man in front of him. He had enjoyed his job, but Thawne had not been the best boss in the world. Considering what he’d seen of Rip Hunter, Dig decided to take a chance.

“Okay,” Dig nodded, “Trial period.”

Rip offered his hand, smiling when Dig shook it, “Agreed. Now, I’m also hoping you may have some ideas on people to build my teams with.”

Dig smiled, “Oh definitely.”

 

_**Zari** _

The café was quiet as Zari sipped her coffee while working on her laptop at the corner table. A shadow covered her, and she frowned at the man standing there.

“I’m doing nothing illegal, Detective,” she stated coldly, “I’m debugging a computer game.”

Rip Hunter smiled at her holding up his own tablet, “I know. This is not a secure place to work so I had a look.”

She frowned at him, “The wi-fi in my crappy apartment sucks.”

He shrugged, “Well on the other hand you could be in jail.”

“What do you want?” Zari demanded.

Rip pulled a chair out and sat, he took a quick breath grimacing suddenly.

“Are you okay?” Zari asked worried at the pain covering his face.

“Possibly overdone things today,” he sighed, taking a breath Rip looked at her, “I’m not here as a cop.”

Zari frowned worriedly, “Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little pale.”

“I was shot a few months ago,” Rip explained waving her concern away, “I’m still recovering and as I said overdid it a bit today.”

She stared at him, despite how annoyed she had been when he’d appeared Zari did like the man. She’d been arrested the year before for hacking into the security systems of three jewellery stores. Learning she’d been forced to help the gang robbing because of a threat to her family, Rip and Quentin helped her and her family.

“The reason I’m here is to offer you a job,” Rip told her.

Zari stared at him, “What?”

He smiled, “I’m starting a security company and I need someone with computer skills. And as someone who is almost as good as I am you are my first choice.”

“Really?”

Rip nodded, an amused smile on his lips at her scepticism, “If you’re interested, I can give you some more details.”

Staring at him thoughtfully for several seconds, Zari nodded, “Okay, let’s hear it.”

Less than an hour later he had his recruit. The three main positions were filled by the people he’d wanted and Rip was ready to begin.


	2. First Client

Rip stood outside the small conference room taking several deep breaths watching the few people he had working for him as they waited with his, so-called, silent partner.

This was it, he was about to start planning for his first client. If he could persuade himself to move.

His phone buzzed and glancing down Rip chuckled when he read the message from John, ‘Get your ass in here and stop stalling.’

Taking one more deep breath, Rip put a smile on his face and entered the conference room. 

“Good morning, everyone,” he said, taking his seat, “Thank you for joining us. You may already know each other but I am going to go through who everyone is and their position within the company, so I know that we are all on the same page.”

He paused for a moment and glanced to John who nodded encouragingly at him.

“Alright, first is John Constantine,” Rip said motioning to his friend, “He is my business partner. Supposedly a silent one but we’ll see about that.” At everyone’s chuckle, Rip smiled turning to the man on his right, “John Diggle, will oversee the main security team. At his side is Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, they will work with Diggle on events effectively as his lieutenants. Next is Sara Lance, she is going to be one of our discreet bodyguards and will also lead that team once we have them in place.”

Sara smirked at him but stayed silent.

“Last but not least,” Rip continued, “Is Zari Tomaz. She will head up our tech team and will help me put together dossiers for how to integrate our discreet bodyguard service into our clients’ lives as well as run the comms team when we have people in the field.”

He looked over at John again, getting another encouraging smile from the other man. He took another quick breath, “We have our first client. Nyssa Al-Ghul is going to be in the city for one night attending an art show for one of her friends. She has hired us for a discreet bodyguard and her friend, Andrea Walsh, has also hired us to secure the event itself.”

Ripples of interest went through the room. Rip stood and picked up the pile of tablets he had waiting passing them to everyone. 

“Okay,” Rip told them, “These are all set up with everything you need. Passwords and log in details are on the back. Let’s get to work.”

*********************************************

“Drink this.”

Rip looked surprised at the glass of scotch John pressed into his hand, “What?”

“You’re about to sprain something the way you’re standing,” John told him, “Take a drink, unclench a little.”

Throwing a glare at his brother, Rip followed instructions and threw back the entire contents of the glass.

“Good boy,” John patted his arm, taking the glass back, “Everything is going fine. Although Sara in the all black is just weirding me out.”

Rip chuckled, “Yeah, it’s an interesting look but I think it works to be Nyssa’s muse.”

“I meant to ask how you came up with that,” John said.

“Zari,” Rip replied, “She’s taken to her new role really well.”

John nodded, “Despite the fact you can’t talk to them, you are pretty good at working out people’s gifts.”

Ducking his eyes at the compliment, Rip touched his ear, “Zari, can you give me an update?”

“Everything is clear, boss,” their eye in the sky said, “John, Mick and Len are monitoring the perimeter and I have access to the cameras we set up all over the place.”

“See, everything is going well,” John told him.

Rip nodded, “I’ll just feel better once the night is over and our first job is a success.”

John rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “It’s going well. Just an hour left.”

 

“Rip?”

At the familiar voice Rip turned to the woman standing in the entrance of the small office at the back of the bar, “Nyssa, is something wrong?”

She laughed, “No, although I do owe John some money because that was your first question.” Taking a step inside she gave him a warm smile, “I wanted to thank you for how well tonight went.”

Standing he moved to offer her a seat, “I’m glad everything went how you wanted it to go.”

“You were nervous?” she asked amused.

Rip nodded, “I have been a little highly strung all day.”

“Well, I have nothing but praise for you and your team,” Nyssa told him, “Sara is excellent as my new muse. And this was the first time I have had an exhibit here that did not have the bar staff glaring at the security team all night.”

Rip laughed, “Well that does make life easier.”

“I am heading home tomorrow but I can promise that when I am next in town then I shall be hiring your team again,” Nyssa told him.

“Thank you, Nyssa,” Rip smiled.

She gave him another smile, “And I shall be recommending your services to anyone who asks, as well as those who do not.”

*********************************************

Sitting in his office the next morning Rip scanned over everything from the night before.

“Well?”

Rip looked up as John dropped into the seat across from him, “Well what?”

“You’ve done a complete review of last night. How did things go?” John asked, nodding at the computer.

Rip smiled softly, “Great.”

“You sound surprised,” John laughed, “I knew this was going to be a success. You know your stuff, Rip and the people you hired are all excellent at what they do.”

Leaning back in his chair, Rip looked at the man who had once been someone he barely tolerated in his life to best friend, brother and business partner.

“This is going to work, isn’t it?” Rip asked with a smile.

John nodded, “Yeah. It is.”

Taking a deep breath Rip clapped his hands together, “Alright. Time to find our next clients.”

With a smile John bounced to his feet and left Rip to work.


End file.
